Soul Eater X Young Justice
by Alyssa Dragonwriter
Summary: After a failed fight with a new Kishin, Death the Kid (and the twins) find themselves in a new place... with virtually no way back to the DWMA. How will Kid handle these unsymmetrical heroes?
1. Episode 1

The prison chef heaved a pile of slop onto his tray. The 'food' bubbled and steamed, making him cringe.

"Thanks…"

He said as he left to find a place to sit. After he sat down, he stared at the meal in front of him. He winced then said to himself,

"How am I supposed to eat in peace when my tray isn't symmetrical!?"

He pushed the tray away and smacked his head down onto the table.

"Hey Stripes."

Someone said. He kept his head down, but looked up at Icicle Jr.

"Hi."

He replied, not at all enthusiastic. He recalled how he even ended up at this hole. It began when some weird dimensional portal made by a near-Kishin caught him in a rift that dragged him and his partners to this odd, new world. Due to their appearance, some dudes, one dressed in a blue body suit with a red cape and 'S' on his chest alongside some character who resembled a bat, attacked him not long after he entered for who knows why. After a short battle, he and his companions were cuffed and in an armored prison vehicle headed for a place that the guards called, 'Belle Reve.'

Back to the present, he looked at his tray with disgust, but pulled it back, ready to try to get it down. He thought to himself, _Well, I may not look it, but a Grim Reaper needs to eat._ Shaking, he opened his mouth to the slop incoming. As it entered his mouth, a hiccup gag choked up, making it harder to swallow. When he swallowed, the slimy mass bumped the collar wrapped around his neck. He fingered the power neutralizing object before attempting another bite. Icicle Jr. advised,

"You know, if you lean forward a bit, the collar doesn't affect swallowing."

He followed the advice and found it worked very well.

"It would be nice if you told everyone your name instead of letting us call you Stripes."

"As much as I hate the stripes, I'm not keen on giving my name out that easy."

He replied, just after choking down the last of the slop. Stripes' hair is perfectly black, except for the three white lines circling half-way around the left side of his hair. He REALLY hates the stripes.

"Wait, you don't like the stripes?"

Icicle Jr. inquired. Stripes answered,

"No. I've tried to dye it, but they just came right back."

"Okay. With that out of the way, what about your weird eye color?"

"Just a usual color of one like me."

His eyes are straight-up yellow with a darker shade of yellow ringing closer to his ever black pupils. He changed his gaze over to the womens' half. Divided by a wall of extremely thick glass, it was practically the only contact between the two genders. Through that glass, Stripes could see his two partners, Liz and Patty. Liz sat at a bench with boredom written all over her face and her lunch untouched on the table. Patty had taken her slop and shaped a giraffe, perfectly unaware of the evil they were in.

He would've walked to the glass and tried to talk to the pair, but 'top dog' Captain Cold sat on the bleachers right next to the windows. Stripes frowned, then got up to put his tray away. When he came back to sit down, someone approached his and asked,

"Have you heard of me before?"

"No."

"OH! I'm hurt…..but I'll live! You may call me The Riddler."

He told Stripes.

"Yay. What do you want?"

Stripes replied, no emotion showing. The Riddler chuckled then said,

"Ugh. Fine. I want a riddle as to who you are and what your name is."

"Is that all? Give me a moment to think."

Stripes said, folding his arms and closing his eyes. After about two minutes, Stripes said,

"My father's two names fill all with fear. Immortal, his is. Rising, I am."

He finished proudly. The Riddler scratched his head, then walked away puzzled. Icicle Jr. just sat there, completely confused.

"Dude, can you just give me the answer?"

He asked. Stripes smiled and said,

"That would be too easy."

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

Lying on his bunk, Stripes pondered about his life back at Death City. _I wonder if father misses me._ He sat up and sighed. Stripes eyed his skull rings, which he wondered why he was allowed to keep. _This stupid collar keeps me from using any of my power._ Silence filled the cell, as he was the only one occupying the cube.

"The cell isn't even symmetrical…."

He said to no one. He got up and looked around by the cell door. The guards were almost asleep on duty, but otherwise nothing was happening. _I wonder how Liz and Patty are doing. Hopefully they share a cell._ He thought as he lay back down. Right as he did, the slot in his door opened and something fell to the floor. Stripes propped himself up on his elbows to see a fresh prison issue orange jumpsuit on the floor.

He sighed and changed into the new suit that was not symmetrical. Out of nowhere a loud explosion went off just above the Penitentiary. The electricity flickered then went our completely. Stripes looked at his mirror to find the collar was dead. _That explosion must've been an EMP blast._ He thought. Stripes smiled and summoned his skateboard. He stepped on and charged though the door. Once the dust settled, he put away the skate board and jumped down to the crowd. There he approached the con who was called Blockbuster and tapped him on the shoulder.

Blockbuster turned with a growl. Stripes grinned and asked,

"Could I trouble you to remove this collar for me?"

The massive being reached over and pinched the collar, smashing it into oblivion. Stripes bowed and said,

"Thank you."

Stripes was about to go rendezvous with Liz and Patty when The Riddler called out to him.

"I've figured it out!"

He smiled then pointed both hands at Stripes in a jazzy way.

"Your dad's a dragon, right? Nothin' fiercer!"

Stripes' gaze was absolutely pitiful and then he smiled, saying,

"Do I look like a dragon to you? No. My father is not a dragon. He's much scarier than any ol' dragon."

With that, he turned to find a way to the women's section. Stripes soon found some prison mates trying to smash through a wall. They were very close to break through, so Stripes just stood back. The final blow came and the wall gained a large hole. The heavy hitters stepped back to allow all the girls to cross over into the men's wing. Stripes simply stood where he was, waiting for Liz and Patty.

Near the last of the bunch, the Thompson sisters stepped through the rubble and immediately spotted him.

"Kid!"

Patty screamed with pure enthusiasm and delight. As poor Stripes, now revealed as Kid, was losing oxygen from being hugged too tightly. Liz calmly walked over and said,

"Patty, I don't think Kid can breathe."

Patty released Kid instantly and said while smiling,

"Oops! Sorry!"

Kid gasped, then sighed, then calmly said,

"Now that we're together, lets' change back into our regular attire, shall we?"

He extended his arms and began exercising his power. A black mist started at their feet and crawled its way up, extending just above their heads. At once the impermeable mist dissipated and the three were no longer in orange jumpsuits. Patty with her daisy dukes, belly showing tank top-turtle neck complete with tie and fun hat, Liz in her full tank top-turtle neck with a matching white tie, jeans and matching hat. Kid wore his usual custom tux complete with a skull bowtie. Liz and Patty simultaneously nocked their hats and said,

"Shall we?"

"Indeed. We've all been here too long."

The three headed back to where the cons had almost broken though. Kid could see that they were tired, maybe not enough energy to deal enough in the final hits.

"Icicle Jr.!"

Kid called. The boy of ice walked over from the sidelines.

"Yeah? Nice tux, by the way."

"Thanks. My companions need their collars removed."

"Sure, no prob."

Icicle Jr. grabbed the collars of the two sisters, froze them and ripped them off easily.

"You have our thanks."

Liz said. Kid then asked,

"What's holding them up?"

"The walls are a little tougher than expected. It's a problem because there isn't anyone else with the hit strength required to break though."

Kid looked at the sisters.

"Seems like we know what to do now, right girls?"

"You talking about Cannon?"

Liz asked.

"Not quite. Only if necessary."

Kid answered. Patty bounced in excitement and said,

"Let's do it!"

Icicle Jr. looked confused yet again.

"'Cannon'? What Cannon?"

Kid smiled and answered,

"Maybe you'll see."

Before Kid could get going, The Riddler snuck up behind him and whispered into his ear,

"Your dad…does it involve death?"

"Yes."

The Riddler stepped back before announcing loudly,

"Your dad is a grave keeper!"

Kid stood there dumbfounded. _How is this idiot a super villain?_ Patty rolled on the floor laughing while Liz was hunched over, also laughing.

"Ahem,"

Kid recovered.

"No and Yes."

"How am I wrong?"

"Grave keepers aren't immortal. You are on the right track."

Kid replied, but turned before The Riddler could ask anything else. The trio instead headed for the beaten up wall. Captain Cold and Killer Frost alongside Blockbuster were arguing about getting through the wall. Kid could easily see they were all somewhat tired.

"Excuse me. Might I be of help?"

Kid asked. The three stopped arguing to laugh at him.

"Think you're tough, do ya, punk?"

Captain Cold finally said.

"It'll take more than a squirt like you to bust that."

He added. Kid frowned but said,

"Fine. Liz, Patty, let's show them how terrifying we can be."

The sister transformed into twin pistols and landed neatly in Kid's hands. With hesitation, Kid opened rapid fire on the wall. After only thirty seconds he stopped and the wall crumbled apart, leaving a hole bigger than anticipated wide open.

"Oh yeah. I'm tough Captain."

Kid turned his head to say. He summoned his skateboard again and stepped on. It lifted into the air and Kid said,

"Farewell."

As he shot off like a rocket.

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

They landed in an alleyway in Star City. Night had already fallen and the sisters needed to transform or risk cramping up badly. Luckily, the alleyway had an old mattress.

"I'll stay up. I'm not tired anyway."

Kid told them.

"Okay."

Patty yawned. Liz said nothing as they laid down to sleep. Kid rummaged through the nearby dumpster and found a rugged, dirty blanket. _Better than nothing._ He thought. He placed the blanket on the girls and sat against the dumpster. Before long, Kid decided to try to call Lord Death. He got up and preformed his call. It still worked. Lord Death's figure appeared in the sigil.

"Kid! You're alright!"

"Hi Dad. I would've called sooner, but there were a lot of complications."

"I'm just glad you are okay. How are Liz and Patty?"  
"They are also fine. Resting now. How is everyone over there?"

Lord Death tried to reply when Black Star popped in.

"Where have you been!? Everyone's worried sick, especially me!"

" _Reaper Chop!_ "

Black Star rolled out of view and Lord Death cleared his throat.

"He is right, though. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. It's another Earth, yet Kishin don't have any influence here. As far as I know, soul eating does not occur here. Although, super heroes and super villains constantly fight over the balance of good and evil, peace and chaos."

"So, like a manga?"

"Exactly."

Lord Death hummed as he thought. Kid waited patiently for his father's repose. Finally he said,

"I don't suppose you have a way back, do you?"

Kid's gaze hit the ground as he answered,

"I do not. But, I could try observing the souls here until I do find a way back."

"Yes, Yes. If you do find any souls threatening to become Kishin, take care of it."

Kid looked back up with determination.

"I will. I promise I'll stay safe until then."

"Talk to you again soon."

"Bye."

Thus, the sigil faded and Kid was alone again. Apart from two snoring sisters. Kid had only sat down next to the mattress when he saw a large dark figure about ten feet away. Kid recognized his as one of the two who caught him and sent him to Belle Reve.

"What do you want?"

Kid muttered, standing up.

"What is it that you want?"

The stranger, now more closely identified as the over-grown man trying to be a bat, asked him. Kid just stood there for a moment before saying,

"To return to where I belong. Also to see this world before I leave."

A silence filled the alley. Even the cars going by didn't make noise. After what seemed like forever, Bat-dude finally said,

"What's your story?"

"Say what?"

"How'd you get to where we are now?"

Bat-guy's jaw was the only think that had moved since his appearance. Kid gazed downward again before explaining,

"My friends and I were in a fight against a near-Kishin. This one had the capabilities of opening multi-dimensional portals and using them as weapons. During the battle, it took all we had to avoid getting sucked into a portal. We, my friends and I, were close to victory. Unfortunately, I dodged one portal to end up jumping into another.

Once I came around, I tried to figure out where I was."

Kid glared at Batty.

"That's when you and your friend intercepted me and my friends, then sent me to Belle Reve."

Silence was returned. Bat-Bat said,

"What should I call you?"

"Kid."

"Very well. I'm Batman."

"Oh, I forgot. Those two are Liz and Patty."

Kid added, pointing out which sister was which. Batman then told him,

"Wake them up. I'll take you someplace where you could fit in."

Putting an emphasis on could. Kid folded his arms and asked,

"Why are you doing this? Wasn't I your enemy when I met you?"

Batman turned to exit the alley, but didn't walk.

"I don't have to tell you. Let's move."

Kid reluctantly shook the girls' shoulders.

"Hey. Get up. We've got a place to stay."

Liz rolled over to face Kid.

"I thought you were going to stay nearby to make sure nothing happened to us."  
"I never left. He came here."

"'He'? Who's he?"

Kid turned to point at Batman. Liz looked terrified for a moment before getting up and stretching. Patty yawned, but hardly opened her eyes. She mumbled,

"Carry me?"

Patty asked in such a way Kid could not say no. He scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _I'm as big as she is. Have I really gotten this much stronger?_ He thought to himself as he walked out of the alleyway. Batman had already helped Liz into a car also designed as a bat. With help, Kid was able to strap Patty in next to Liz where Patty could use her sister's shoulder as a pillow.

Kid strapped in the back, holding on for fear of better technology. _If I die, at least this car is symmetrical!_ He told himself. Batman hit the pedal and the car was gone in a flash. Kid was surprised Patty wasn't waking up. _Even I didn't know she slept so heavily._ He noted soundlessly. After a moment, Kid relaxed into his seat to try to take in the city. Only seconds passed before the city vanished and the group approached a small, singular mount next to the sea. Batman drove at extremely high speeds to the mount, stressing the passengers.

"Aren't we gonna slow down!?"

Liz screamed. Batman said nothing as he slowed and stopped right at the base of the mount. The car hatch opened and Kid was the first only out. After getting down, he face-planted the dirt. Kid laid there while Batman helped Liz get Patty on her back in the form of piggy-back. Batman helped Kid up, and then led the three to the mount.

Without thinking, Kid began using Soul Perception. He looked at Batman to see a dark grey sphere with the yellow bat symbol. Liz and Patty, their usual pink with their hats. Inside the mount, he could see a good eleven souls standing together. Kid could tell that seven of them were about his age.

One of those souls was deep blue, with some form of an eel wrapped around it. Another was perfectly black with a red 'S' on it. The third was yellow with a red bolt ringed in white. The fourth was light green with a large 'X' wrapped around it like a Christmas present. Next, a white soul wearing a black eye mask. The next soul was deep green with a light green arrow on it. Finally, a black and white soul wearing a top hat was observed.

Kid snapped out of it when a hidden ramp opened up to the four.

"Batman Override; three guests."

"Recognized."

A computerized voice answered to Batman. Batman gestured for them to follow. They walked down and through a wide hall as the ramp closed behind them. _No going back now._ Kid thought to himself. After a minute of walking though the hall, the cavern opened up into a massive dome. In the middle of the room stood all the souls Kid had seen, alongside a red robot with a large blue cape.

The group had been talking to each other before Batman, with Kid, Liz and Patty in tow, came in. The group stopped to stare at the newcomers. Kid suddenly felt insecure and a wave of shyness he hadn't felt in a long time overwhelmed him. Before he knew it, Kid had a shy blush flourishing his cheeks. But Kid could see the people in which he believed the souls belonged to. He also saw the four others whose souls he didn't get the chance to observe. One of these souls belonged to a massive wolf that appeared very intelligent and powerful. The other three were adults who obviously were heroes. There was also a red robot in the group.

Batman motioned for them to stop only feet away from the group. Kid's gaze drifted down, to the side. Liz didn't appear nervous, but just stood there with Patty still snoring. Batman said,

"These three could make excellent allies,"

Then turned to one of the older looking teens,

"Aqualad, I ask you to help them feel welcome and part of your team."

Aqualad nodded and said,

"I will do my best."

Batman turned to Kid and said,

"These adults are part of the Justice League. Meet Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado."

Each hero gestured a different way of 'hello' when introduced. Batman turned away from the group and left the cave. Aqualad turned to Kid and was about to talk when the kid with the lightning bolt on his chest raced over faster than Kid could see.

"New teammates, huh? I'm Kid Flash, 'KF' for short."

He said as he wrapped an arm over Kid's shoulders.

"Artemis."

A girl with a wicked bow said as she walked over. The second girl smiled and said,

"I'm Miss Martian. Or 'Miss M'. Or Me'ghan. Or Megan. That's an Earth name."

Megan gestured to a boy at her side.

"This is Superboy."

He snorted then added,

"Call me Connor."

Aqualad finally got the chance to properly introduce himself.

"I am Aqualad. My name is Khaldur'am, while friends call my Khaldur."

Now a younger boy wearing shades came up to say,

"I'm Robin. Nice to meet ya."

The last member gathered her courage.

"I'm Zatanna. Memorizing all these names must be a little hard."

Liz smiled and said,

"Not at all. I'm Liz, and this is Patty."

Using her head to point at her sister. She continued when she saw how Kid was acting.

"And this is Kid."


	2. Episode 2

**Wasn't exactly expecting so much, so soon! I'd like to say that this is an older fanfic of mine, with not much editing. So if anyone does find an error or an unintentional plothole, please let me know!**

 **KINGREADER: Don't worry, your question will be answered in later chapters, so telling you here would be a bit of a spoiler.**

 **And as you all saw coming, READ!**

"Come on! I don't care that it's almost three in the morning, we've got work to do!"

Miss Martian had taken the initiative to get the three- Kid, Liz and Patty- out of bed and ready for the day. They'd only been there a week- and hardly had chances to prove themselves yet.

"We've got a mission! Hurry up!"

She told them again. Her enthusiasm wasn't having much effect on the trio. All of them were still half-asleep.

"A mission…?"

Kid grumbled. He still hadn't told the group his full name or his lineage or his powers. All they knew was that Kid was highly skilled in martial arts and had excellent accuracy when using the sister pistols. Their ability to transform into weapons was no secret.

"Yeah! Now we can see you in the field and how good a fighter you are."

Miss Martian beamed. They arrived in the main cave where Batman and the rest of the team were waiting. KF was munching on an energy bar already. Everyone else just stood and watched them approach.

"I know it's early, but it's necessary."

Batman said.

"We have reports of activity on Santa Prisca again. I know you'll all not want to go back, but my suspicions are that Bane and Kobra have come together to make something against the Justice League; or against all of you."

Kid could feel the sudden unease grow in his comrades. Although he had no idea who these two enemies were, Kid could tell it all meant business. Batman even presented the enemy pictures.

"Recon only. Hopefully you can get it right."

Batman said.

"Be safe."  
The group headed to Miss Martians' bioship. Soon Kid found himself flying over the ocean, the island –Santa Prisca- barely in sight.

"Engaging Camouflage mode."

Miss Martian said. It was the first thing spoken in minutes. Kid recalled that the 'entry method from last time was being reused.' Just then Miss Martian said,

"Drop Zone A approaching."

Aqualad stood up and switched to stealth suit mode. Before he jumped out the newly opened hole, he said,

"Let's rendezvous outside a fight this time."

No one replied. Aqualad jumped out into the sea. Miss Martian slowed the pace of the bioship to give Aqualad some time. Very quickly Aqualad came over the communication link.

"Move in. We can link up once we've met back up."

"Alright."

Robin replied. The group beaded for the new drop zone, apparently closer to Aqualad's position than last time. Soon the ship stopped and hovered over the second drop zone. As a precaution, Kid used Soul Perception to look around the area for any hidden enemies. He could see a patrol group of about ten quite a ways off.

"Guys-"

Kid began to say, but the team jumped out before he could warn them. Liz and Patty stuck behind with Kid.

"What's the matter?"

Patty asked. Kid gritted his teeth before answering,

"There's an enemy patrol in the distance. Come on, let's go."

Liz and Patty immediately became pistols and, with the two in hand, Kid jumped out into a tree and jumped to the ground from there. The team was angrily whispering.

"Dude! Just use the cable next time!"

Kid Flash whispered.

"I didn't need it last time, why this time?"

Superboy whispered back. Robin was about to make a point when Kid interrupted,

"Because of the enemy patrol that is in echo earshot."

KF and Superboy quickly looked around and located the group.

"They're armed. Don't seem to have taken notice of us, luckily."

Kid Flash reported. Superboy only nodded. Robin then said,

"We better get moving anyway."

The team silently agreed and raced through the trees. They slipped by the patrol without incident, remaining so silent, not even a bird would've noticed them. Once they finally reached the rendezvous point, Miss Martian set up the telepathic link.

" _Aqualad should be here soon."_

Artemis quickly brought up. Robin then suggested,

" _Miss Martian, is Aqualad in telepathic range?"_

She took a moment to check.

" _No. We need to find him!"_

" _First, we'll check where we dropped him off. Then track him down."_

Artemis said almost instantly.

" _Let's get moving!"_

Kid Flash said, then took off. They all looked at each other before running off after Kid Flash. As they were running, Zatanna brought up,

" _I bet Kid Flash won't bother using his infa-red goggles."_

" _Let's hope he does."_

Artemis thought back. Kid used Soul Perception again. He could only see Kid Flash far ahead.

" _Don't worry, he's the only one over there."_

Kid assured his teammates. They looked at him questioningly, but did not ask. Superboy only confirmed,

" _Yep. KF's the only one up there."_

The group only spent about five minutes catching up to Kid Flash on the beach. KF reported,

" _Yeah, Aqualad was here. His footprints lead into the jungle."_

 _"_ _Don't run off this time."_

Robin told Kid Flash.

" _Yeah; okay; fine."_

The group began following Aqualad's trail and occasionally checking for enemies and having Miss Martian search for him. After reaching the halfway point to the rendezvous point, a small clearing opened up.

" _There was definitely a struggle here. Look at the multiple, overlapping sets of footprints."_

Sure enough, majority of the footsteps proved the fight had taken place right there. Kid walked around the edge of the clearing while the others checked out the middle.

"Liz, Patty, take a breather. Maybe you'll find something while you do."

The girls transformed and stretched, then started investigating alongside the others. Kid continued walking around until he found footprints leading away from the clearing.

" _Guys, over here."_

Everyone came over to Kid.

" _What makes these footprints different?"_

Miss Martian wondered. Robin then answered for her,

" _These prints lead away from the scene. See how they're a little deeper that the others? That tells us they –the enemy- were carrying something heavy, which must've been Aqualad."_

 _"_ _Which no doubt lead to the factory. We need to follow the tracks anyway, just to be sure."_

Kid Flash thought. The group silently followed the tracks keeping a high level of caution. Miss Martian still couldn't connect with Aqualad, suggesting he was unconscious. They avoided another patrol squad without a fight as they reached the tree line bordering the factory.

" _Can anyone see if Aqualad is in there?"_

Robin asked.

" _I can. Just give me a moment."_

Kid answered. Using Soul Perception yet again, he scoured the building in search of Aqualad's soul. Kid found him, but two ordinary souls stood guard nearby, with four others standing apparently outside the door.

" _He's in there, but there are six guards by his location alone."_

Kid said. He stopped using Soul Perception with a small throb in his head. He rubbed is forehead, telling himself, _I don't use visual Soul Perception this often. Along the fact telepathic communication is new to me, it's not surprising my head hurts._

" _Dude. We heard that."_

Robins' voice permeated Kid's thoughts. Kid blushed before thinking,

" _Holy crap that's embarrassing."_

" _What exactly does Soul Perception do?"_

Artemis asked.

" _As you heard, watched and guessed, it allows me to sense and see souls of the living and dead alike."_

Kid answered.

" _What do souls look like?"_

Superboy brought up, after almost a half hour of silence.

" _Most souls simply look like wispy, glowing, light-blue balls. Then there are souls that pick up appearances based on the owner's personality and talents."_

 _"_ _Sweet! Do ours have special appearances?"_

KF asked excitedly.

" _Yes. Yours all look like you in costume."_

Kid said, smirking. Robin interrupted,

" _Alright, we're losing track. We need a plan. Any suggestions?"_

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

Kid quickly found himself next to Artemis. Both were ready to start their piece of the plan.

"You ready?"

Kid whispered.

"As I'll ever be."

Artemis replied, smiling.

" _Go!_ "

Robins' voice rang. Kid and Artemis raced to the factory wall. They shot down the sentries on the ground, then caught their breath pressed up against the wall. Artemis shot a grappling hook to the top, while Kid brought out his skateboard. Kid reached the top first, and brought down more guards before they knew what was happening. Artemis flipped over the wall, looked around and said,

"Geez. Leave some for me, would you?"

Kid only smiled as he retracted his skateboard. The two ran to a skylight, and scoured the factory.

"There's the door."

Kid pointed out whispering. Artemis nodded in understanding.

" _Team Dark Forest in position."_

Artemis called out telepathically.

" _I thought we weren't using team names! But, Speed Case is ready."_

Robin replied first.

" _Illusion 'S' is finished and prepared for the next step."_

 _"_ _Camouflage 'X', already inside. Wish I wasn't alone though."_

" _Before anything, anybody see Kobra or Bane? Or anyone not dressed as a cult member?"_

Robin rightly asked.

" _No sign of either. But its odd… none of the cult members are doing any work."_

Miss Martian replied.

" _Alright. Plan still goes. Be wary! Begin step two!"_

Robin said. Artemis opened the skylight, allowing Kid to jump down to a catwalk. Kid caught Artemis when she jumped down and both got ready for a fight. The two nocked their weapons when none of the cult seemed to notice them.

Superboy and Zatanna had knocked out the guards just outside where Aqualad was being held.

"Hey Artemis, I want to check something real fast."

Kid said, leaping off the catwalk. He let Liz and Patty transform, then walked straight up to a guard. The guard did not move. Patty poked the guards' face, making it fall over. When it hit the ground, the mask came off, revealing an inanimate mannequin.

"Guys, it's a trap!"

Kid yelled out. He didn't look back to Artemis, but ran across the floor to the others. Kid turned around a tank only to meet a fist. He went flying into a different tank, denting it badly enough to cause a mass release of steam. Kid fell to the floor, but sat up against the damaged tank, grinning at his enemy.

"You must be Bane."

The doped up villain towered over Kid, not smiling.

"You must be the new pet of the Justice League;"

Bane commented, grinning only to accommodate his chuckle.

"Kid, isn't it?"  
"Yep. That's my name. Don't wear it out."

Kid retorted while standing up. Bane threw another fist at Kid. Kid only tilted himself to dodge. Fist after fist flew through the air and Kid evaded each as easily. Out of the corner of his vision, Kid could see his friends fighting their own battles.

" _Where's Aqualad?!"_

Kid asked his team. Zatanna answered,

" _Just like we thought –unconscious. We can't escape without a clear path for Superboy to carry him._ "

Bane kicked Kid in the side, sending him straight into the heat of battle. Kid skidded on his back to the feet of a cult rifleman.

"Hi. How are you this evening?"

Kid asked, smiling widely. No answer from the cult member as he aimed his rifle down at Kid. In retaliation, Kid swung his leg around and toppled his opponent. He then pushed himself away and into the air from his hands.

"We ain't done dancing yet, Niño!"

Bane yelled at Kid. Bane cracked his knuckles and charged. Kid jumped over Bane and kick-flipped off the back of Bane's head. Bane face-planted and skidded into one of his men while Kid landed neatly. Finally Liz and Patty reached Kid.

"What took you girls so long?"

"Avoiding followers and not getting hit in the cross-fire; thanks for asking."

"Let's just beat the crap out of our enemies."

The sisters became pistols and Kid jumped up to nearby catwalk to begin blasting a path as best he could for his team.

" _Go! I'll follow close behind!_ "

Kid told everyone. Superboy punched an enemy out cold, grabbed Aqualad and ran between Kid's fire. Zatanna ran close behind Superboy, making sure no enemy tackled him from behind. The others joined in, forming a protective circle around Superboy and Aqualad. Artemis looked back to Kid as they ran off.

Kid was about to jump down and make his own escape when a hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down through the catwalk. The cement cracked when Kid landed on his back. He groaned but got up with little effort. Kid looked back up to the figure on the catwalk.

"I'll assume you are Kobra?"

Kid said. Kobra just stood there for a moment, staring down at Kid.

"Finish him."

Were the only words Kobra spoke. At once his members picked up any available weapon they could find and prepared to strike and or fire. He whispered to Liz and Patty,

"When we get outside, Execution Mode. We aim for the factory."

"Understood."

"Right."

The two answered separately. Kid poised to jump. At that moment the cult opened fire and moved in to strike him down. Kid back flipped over the ring of men and began running to the large factory door.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Kid, Liz, and Patty said together. Kid's black, vaporous aura pushed forward to surround his being. Pink power rings loaded over the sisters and Kids' arms. The pistols became arm length cannons. Kid stopped running halfway to the tree line to face the factory. By now, the cult members had stopped chasing him and were frozen with terror.

"Noise at .3%!"

Liz informed.

"Fire now!"

Patty said happily. Kid bent down to prepare himself for the blast. He fired. The glowing cannonballs flew through the air extremely fast. Kid didn't stay for the explosion, but ran off into the jungle with Liz and Patty still as arm cannons. The explosions' echo almost shook the island. Kid took a moment while running to look back at the rising smoke. A single skull marked the smoke, shaped just like Kid's bowtie, rings and Lord Death's mask.

"That has to be the biggest explosion yet!"

Patty exclaimed. Kid was sure that if Patty wasn't in weapon form, she'd be doing a happy jig.

" _Kid! Are you alright?"_

Miss Martian's voice rang worriedly.

" _I'm fine. Where are you guys?_ "

" _Back at the beach, north side."_

 _"_ _On my way."_

Kid answered to Robin's reply. KF asked,

" _Was that explosion you?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Awesome! Next time we get the chance, you have to show me how to make an explosion like that. By the way, how'd you get a skull in the smoke?"_

Kid almost tripped on nothing. He quickly regained his running balance and answered,

" _Must've been chance."_

Kid wanted to think to himself, but didn't want the others to hear.

"What's wrong, Kid?"

Liz asked.

"Truth is, I'm worried about how the team will react to finding out their new teammate is a Grim Reaper, agent and son of Death."

Kid answered hesitantly. Patty, in all her glory, said,

"How could they not like you? You're super nice and an awesome friend!"

"Thanks Patty."

Kid replied, smiling a bit. The rest of the trip was silent and uneventful as Kid, Liz and Patty released Soul Resonance just before reaching the team. When they walked out onto the beach, Liz and Patty switched back into human and stretched. No one asked further questions about the explosion, which helped Kid relax a bit.

"We still have no idea what Bane and Kobra are up to."

Superboy said.

"Aqualad still needs time to recover. Whatever, happened to him, wasn't pretty. We need a new plan."

Robin said.


	3. Episode 3

**Long chapter! It's necessary that I explain here that I've hit a writer's block for this story, which happened almost two years ago. I've been uploading the content an 'episode' at a time, and hope to pick it up from hiatus before I post the last of what I've got.**

 **Thanks to ShiroHollow96 for a way to break this wall!**

 **If anyone else has an idea, please let me know, either through PM or reviews.**

 **Read!**

The team did their best to think of something.

"I could stick behind with Aqualad; keep an eye on him while you all have a separate plan."

Kid offered.

"We might need you though."

Robin said.

"Though it is a good to leave someone with Aqualad; we'll need to have a plan, before we decide who doesn't get in on the action."

KF said. Miss Martian said,

"Kid already volunteered to stay behind. Based off what we already know, Aqualad's in good hands while we're gone."

"Fine, but make sure you stay in touch, okay?"

Robin gave up. The team, apart from Kid, Liz and Patty, prepared to leave.

"If you need help, I'll be there, okay?"

Kid told them.

"Right!"

Everyone said back, smiling in their own way. After they left, Liz and Patty decided to nap. It only took about fifteen minutes for Kid to be alone and awake.

"Funny how this night seems to last forever."

Kid said to no one. He suddenly got the idea to check in with Lord Death. Kid got up off the sand, brushed himself off and opened up the link.

"Whazzup? Whazzup? Whaazzup?!"

Lord Death answered in his usual, bouncy, cheery way.

"Thought I'd check in and say hi."

"Thank you Kid. You haven't called in, what, a week?"

"I've been trying to fit in with my team here. I still haven't told them I'm a Grim Reaper or that I'm your son."

"Why is that?"

Lord Death asked. Kid took a moment before answering,

"Grim Reapers are nasty legends on this world. I'm sure that they'd be terrified and untrusting if they found out."

"I see. They'll have to know sooner or later."  
"I believe it's still too early for that."

"Oh well. How are these new teammates?"

"They are great allies. They can't replace Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, or Crona, but they're good people."

"Wonderful. I suppose nothing on getting back?"

"No."

Just then Aqualad started moving and making small noises.

"Time to go. I'll call again when I get the chance, alright? Tell everyone I said hi."

"Alrighty! Bye'!"

Lord Death's image faded away and Kid turned to Aqualad. Liz was curled up in a ball next to Patty, who lay spread out like a starfish and smiling.

"Ughn…"

Aqualad moaned just before opening his eyes. He jerked up but quickly laid back down. Kid had sat down near Aqualad.

"Let me guess; you feel like crap."

Kid said.

"Yes. What's happened?"

Aqualad said slowly.

"We first figured out something was wrong when you were talking too long, then Miss Martian couldn't connect with you. We followed your tracks from the beach to your fight, then followed enemy tracks to the factory. We rescued you, but there was a big fight as we escaped. The team went back for the recon part of the mission, while Liz, Patty and I stayed here."

Kid explained. Liz rolled to her other side, still fast asleep. Patty remained how she was. Kid then tried to contact the team.

" _Hey; everything alright over there?_ "

No response.

"Darn. Must be out of Miss M's range."

Kid said while trying to see nothing over the trees. Just then the ground shook slightly, barely noticeable.

"What was that?"

Aqualad asked.

"I'd tell you if I knew."

Kid replied. Kid shook Liz's shoulder, then told her,

"Wake Patty. We might need her shortly."

Liz's eyes were only half open, but she began trying to wake Patty anyway. Kid began using sensory Soul Perception. Right then Kid found a random scout in the trees nearby. Kid raced at the scout and kicked him in the gut, knocking the scout out instantly. He hung the unconscious man in a tree and returned to the beach.

"We might have company sooner or later. Aqualad, first priority is to move you to a safe, hidden location."

"No. I'll help fight should it come."

Aqualad argued, but upon standing up, he fell back to his knees.

"You are in no condition to fight. Hmm…"

Kid told Aqualad, then began thinking. He looked out to sea and got an idea.

"Maybe you could hide in the reef shallows."

"I suppose. But I cannot stand idly by if you need help."

Aqualad said, defeated. Kid helped Aqualad into the water.

"Will you be fine on your own, finding a safe spot?"

"Yes. The water might as well help me recover faster."

"Be safe."

Kid said, lowering Aqualad into the water. Aqualad dropped into the water and disappeared within seconds. Kid went back to dry land and tried to dry off quickly. _Whoops,_ Kid thought. _Totally forgot to ask Aqualad what happened to him._ Kid had managed to completely dry off in the next fifteen minutes. Patty was finally awake enough to fight, if it came to that.

"Girls, transform. We're going to check the area."

"Okay!"

Patty said as enthusiastically as possible, while fist-pumping. The two transformed and landed with Kid. He began his sweep by jumping into a tree. He was stopped almost instantly by just about falling out in surprise.

"What are you doing here Zatanna?!"

Kid practically scolded.

"We need help. I'm the only one that got away."

Zatanna said shakily. Kid realized that she was as badly startled as he was.

"What happened?"

Patty piped up. Now that Kid and Zatanna had recovered from the initial scare, both relaxed into the tree branches as Zatanna explained,

"We were discussing how to infiltrate figure out what they were planning when a surprise patrol squad found us. Everyone fought hard, but somehow more and more troops kept coming. After time, the team started losing energy and stamina."

"How is it you got away?"

Liz asked. By now, the sisters had transformed and relaxed into the tree as well.

"We could see how the battle was going. They told me to get away and tell you. At least not to be alone for this part of the mission without a clue as to what to do."

Zatanna answered. Kid sat silently, his eyes closed in thought.

"I suppose one way of finding our friends is for Liz, Patty and I to deal with all the enemies at the same time, while you find the team."

"That's insane!"

"I know, but I'll serve a good distraction. If you ran into an enemy, don't engage. Just keep searching, all right?"

"Before we start going anywhere, how's Aqualad?"

"He's fine. I had him move to the reef to hide."

"Aqualad, hide?"

"He's not happy about it."

Kid said. Zatanna sighed and said,

"Alright. Let's do it."

Kid, Liz and Patty crouched below a low tree branch at the edge of the ruined factory.

"We really did a number on this place."

Liz mentioned. It was true. The factory was barely standing and had holes everywhere. Kid replied,

"Our friends could easily bust out if they wanted to."

"Let's go!"

Patty urged. Kid stepped out from the tree line carefully. He raised the pistols carefully as well. Kid eyed a guard on the factory floor facing the other way. _Don't you dare be another mannequin._ Kid thought. He quickly pulled both triggers, which sent off a warning bang too late for Kid's target. The guard fell over promptly while all the other guards and enemies of other status gathered and prepared to fight.

Bane led the large group out to Kid.

"If it isn't the punk who did in the factory."

Spreading his arms wide in a sarcastic welcoming bow.

"Good to be back."

Kid said. He then added,

"Maybe I should finish the job?"  
"Not today, Niño."

By now, the entirety of the enemy force had formed a large circle around Kid and Bane.

"Fight, fight, fight…"

The chanting began as a whisper and grew louder. Kid looked around at the crowd, then looked at Bane and grinned.

"Reaper Judgment Stance."

Kid whispered under the loud chanting of the crowd. He quickly assumed the stance and glared at Bane, still grinning. Bane equipped his steroid like chemicals and stared Kid down.

"You ready, boy?"

Kid frowned and replied,

"Prepare to die."

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

Kid vanished immediately. He reappeared right in front of Bane and struck extremely fast with punches and kicks, a final kick sending Bane high in the air. _Last time I did this was when Crona was still an enemy._ Kid thought as he leapt up after Bane. When Kid reached Bane, they were halfway to the clouds. Kid then said,

"Now stay down."

With a front-flip kick, Kid reversed Banes' direction. Following the kick, he shot bullet after bullet as fast as possible at Bane until Bane hit the ground. A dust cloud rose, not letting anyone see Bane. Kid landed, staring at the crater Bane had made.

The dust cleared to show Bane –out cold- and his chemical cord broken. Kid smiled slightly before turning to face the astonished crowd.

"Who's next?"

Kid growled. Each opponent wannabe dropped whatever weapon they held and put their hands in total surrender. Kid walked up to a shivering thug to ask,

"What exactly has Bane and Kobra been up to?"

"T-they've been m-making a Reverse Cannon."

"What is this Reverse Cannon?"

"T-the c-cannon pulls in the v-victim and creates a livable, prison sphere that c-counters whatever a-abilities the victim has."

"What is the progress on its construction?"  
"67% complete."

"Thank you."

Kid left the crowd to enter the factory. As he walked in, Liz warned,

"Careful. This place will likely fall apart with maybe just a noise."

"Alright. Keep silence. I'll focus on where I step or what I bump into."

Kid replied. He carefully checked the whole floor of the factory for the Reverse Cannon, but couldn't find it anywhere. Out of the blue, a piece of roofing fell on the floor right in front of Kid, giving him a heart attack. Kid fell over, gasping.

The factory itself squeaked from the echoing noise. Kid felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He got back up, dusted himself off and continued his search.

" _Hello? Can anyone hear me?_ "

Miss Martian's sudden voice startled Kid.

" _Miss M? Where are you guys?_ "

" _Just outside the factory. You?"_

 _"_ _Inside the factory."_

 _"_ _Wait, so Bane our here…?"_

 _"_ _Yep, that was me. Only took about ten seconds."_

" _Kid, get out of the factory._ "

Kid seized up then asked,

" _What for?"_

 _"_ _We have bombs placed all over the factory!"_

Miss M answered. Kid took off running to the nearest wall. He opened fire to make an opening in the wall. Immediately the factory began to crumble here and there, groaning on its beams. Kid jumped through the hole, sliding on the ground after. The collapse of the factory released enough pressure to push Kid a few feet.

Just then the team's bombs exploded, reducing the already destroyed factory to total ash. The explosion's shockwave sent Kid into a tree. When his back connected to the trunk, Kid cried out briefly before the air in his lungs was forced out. Kid recovered quickly and got up to look at the rubble. Whatever wasn't ash was on fire. Liz and Patty transformed back into human, as all the enemies had disappeared. A finger poked Kid's now sore shoulder, making him yelp.

"You alright?"

KF asked, a bit worried.

"Let's just agree that trees are hard."

Kid said, stretching out in pain. He winced and followed Kid Flash back to the bio ship, where the team waited for them.

"Zatanna got the info we needed. Mission complete, along with the bonus of halting their sinister progress."

Robin said.

"The only downside being that Batman is going to lecture us for breaking recon."

Superboy said.

"Did you pick up Aqualad?'

Kid asked.

"Yep. He's already on board. Let's get out of here.

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

Kid was back on Mount Justice. He sat on the cliff of the 'back door.' He overlooked the ocean as dawn approached.

"Can I sit with you?"

A voice said. Kid turned his head to Zatanna.

"Sure."

Zatanna sat down and then the two watched the sunrise turn the deep blue sea into gold.

"You did a great job- for your first mission."  
Zatanna commented. Kid didn't say anything, but smiled.

"Are you aware of the dark aura you give off?"

Kid looked at Zatanna in surprise.

"Someone just jumped a few stairs in the conversation."

He said. Zatanna laughed then said,

"I know. But it's true."

She grinned then added,

"Are you comfortable to tell me, or is this way too early?"

Kid fidgeted while looking back to the ocean.

"Only if you promise not to tell the others. Especially the adults."

"What's the reason for the secret?"

"I don't think they're ready to accept me as my full self. I'm worried that they won't trust me as easily."

"Alright. I promise not to tell."

Zatanna reached into her pocket and pulled out two friendship bracelets.

"These can be the symbol of the secret and promise."

Kid accepted the bracelet and the two helped each other get them on. Kid looked at it closer to see the intricately woven black strings. Zatanna said,

"The string is as strong as steel. It won't fall apart anytime soon."

Kid smiled and looked her straight in the eye. He sighed and then said,

"My full name isn't just 'Kid.' It's Death the Kid. My father is Lord Death, the Grim Reaper of Grim Reapers. Because of that, I'm also a Grim Reaper."

Kid looked down, worried about what she would say. Silence filled the morning as he waited painfully for her response.

"It makes total sense."

She said. Out of the corner of his eye, Kid could see Zatanna looking straight up. A wave crashed against the Mount, barely managing to spray the young heroes with sea mist. A breeze picked up, gently pushing the smell of salt through the air.

"But it's super cool!"

Zatanna finally added. Kid looked at her again with surprise.

"Really?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah! I'm also sure that when you think everyone else is ready, they'll think so too."

"Thanks, Zatanna."

 **Episode 4**

"Begin the duel."

Black Canary said. Artemis faced off against Kid Flash. The team had friendly food bets on who would win, while Kid stood watching the duel with hands in pockets. Liz bet an entire hamburger on Artemis while Patty cheered on dressed as a bluebird.

"Who are you cheering for?!"

Kid asked Patty with a hint of annoyance. While he was distracted, Artemis rushed Kid Flash and quickly won the duel. KF lay face-up wondering how Artemis had beat him so fast. Meanwhile, those who had bet for Artemis collected their winnings.

"That'll be enough for today, kids."

Black Canary finished. Kid turned to go to the library when the team stopped him.

"Hey Kid, guess what?"

Said the recovered KF.

"What?"

"Well, since you want to learn about everything you can in this dimension, why not go to school?"  
Robin interrupted.

"School?"

"Yeah. Liz and Patty are all for it; you'll be attending school with Kid Flash. We can't guarantee you'll always be in a class with someone you know."

Miss M said.

"I can't go to school like this."

Kid pointed out, grabbing a piece of striped hair in one hand and his tux in the other to prove his point.

"That's why we went shopping."

Aqualad, having fully recovered, presented a perfectly symmetrical, normal-looking, light brown haired wig.

"This should cover the stripes."

Aqualad added. Liz and Patty pulled out contact cases. Liz said,

"We got four pairs, each in the color of blue. Your eyes will either appear blue or green."

Now Robin and Superboy brought out normal clothing.

"We didn't know your exact size. Hope they fit."

The clothes were a few pairs of jeans and blank, colored t-shirts. They had even bought a new pair of shoes, perfect for all sorts of activity.

"I don't know what to say,"

Kid said, smiling a bit.

"But I'll start with thanks."

He finished. Patty exclaimed,

"All that's left is to give you a new name!"

"New name?"

Kid asked.

"Yes. A name to conceal your true identity."

Aqualad said. Robing then added with a slight giggle,

"How ironic. For everyone else, it's the other way around."

KF stepped in to explain.

"He means that we make superhero names to cover our normal names. You're making a normal name to cover your hero name."

Artemis then froze Kid with a question.

"Is 'Kid' really your full hero name?"

Zatanna and Kid met each other's gaze in an instant.

"Uh…yes. With 'Kid' as my name, our enemies will underestimate me greatly, handing me the battle."

Kid said quickly, almost sweating. Liz and Patty didn't question Kid, only gathering up the clothes and accessories for him.

"I've got it!"

Robin almost burst with excitement.

"How about your name being, 'Alex Airda'?"

He said. Patty started jumped up and down, almost dropping the mass of clothes.

"Yes; yes; it's perfect for you, Kid!"

"Do you accept the name?"

Aqualad asked.

"Yes. I like it. Alex it is."

Kid replied.

"Very well."

Aqualad said. Artemis the suggested,

"How about you go change? We need to see how you'll look as Alex."

Kid didn't get the chance to answer before Liz and Patty dragged him to his room. They tossed all the clothes and accessories on his bed and went out into the hall before shutting the door.

"We'll be waiting in the main room!"

Liz's muffled voice came through the door.

Kid look at the mirror as he adjusted the final component to his disguise -the wig. The fake hair's cut matched Kid's original haircut, which made his slightly happy. Kid had picked out a nice pair of jeans and the red t-shirt. The blue contacts did clash with the yellow, making his eye color appear green. _I think I'll have to go get a jacket sometime._ He noted.

Kid's transformation was complete. _I'm completely unrecognizable._ He thought happily. Kid life his room and headed for the main room where everyone was waiting. As luck would have it, the team stood facing the other way watching what appeared to be the news. Kid grinned deviously as he walked up behind the group as silently as possible. No one noticed his approach but Miss M. When she turned around, Kid put a finger to his mouth to indicate silence while still smiling. She got the message and winked an understanding.

"-as we await the response of the Justice League."

The reporter finished. Batman appeared out of nowhere and turned the channel off.

"This will be handled by the League. You all take a day off. Understood?"

The team groaned, but nodded. Batman looked at Kid and, after a moment, said,

"I almost didn't recognize you."

Then turned and left. The team turned to see Kid. KF was the only one to jump back and fall in surprise.

"You're adorable!"

Patty cried, almost tackling him with a feathery hug. One feather managed to tickle Kid's nose, making him sneeze. Patty let go, laughing.

"Your new look does suit you well."

Superboy complimented.

"Thanks."

Kid replied. By now, KF had gotten up from the initial shock. He raced over and tried to sling his arm over Kid's shoulders, but Kid ducked. The speed of the failed attempt made KF go spinning and fall back onto the floor. Everyone laughed as KF tried to stand, but was too dizzy to do so.

"Here's your schedule, 'Alex.'"

Robin said, handing a paper to Kid.

"When did you do this?"

"While you were changing. Your story is that you were homeschooled for the majority of your education, but with you family trying to move and so many changes going on, public school had to do."

"What grade am I in?"

Kid asked, looking over his schedule.

"You'll be a sophomore with KF, Liz and Patty. The story there I that to make sure you're on track with everyone, you down-graded."

"I see. Eight classes, huh?"

"Yep. Eight different teachers that teach the basics."

Robin answered every question. Kid Flash butted in to say,

"Just remember to call me Wally, okay?"

"And you remember to call me Alex."

Kid said.

"Should we change our names?"

Liz said.

"No, your identity is a little more secure than the rest of ours. After all, no one would recognize you when you're in pistol form. Besides, how many other people have normal names like Liz and Patty?"

Robin pointed out. Liz replied,

"Yeah, okay. That makes sense."

She started helping Patty get out of the costume.

"Just one last question: When do we start?"

Kid asked. Aqualad answered,

"Tomorrow. We've arranged for you to stay at Wally's tonight so you have an idea of how early you need to get up an how long it would take to get there in time."

"You guys really thought of everything behind my back, didn't you?"

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

"Hey, it's time to get up."

Wally said, flipping the light on. Kid rolled onto his back and squinted. He took a deep breath and brought himself to his feet. Wally had left to wake the girls the same way. Kid stretched and put his hand through his hair. Kid first put his clothes on, which were in his duffle bag, his choices being a pair of jeans and a green shirt. He then combed hi hair and put the fine wig on. Kid combed the wig and shifted to a point where it was comfortable, covering all his real hair and symmetrical.

Next he put in his contacts. Kid's eyes became green instantly. Finally he put on the tennis shoes and left the room. Wally was already in the kitchen, scarfing down his breakfast. His mother brought out another pile of pancakes to compensate the pancakes eaten by Wally.

"Good morning, Alex."

She said.

"Good morning, ma'am. This all looks delicious."

"Thank you. Now if only a certain young man could say that as fast as he eats."

"Mmanks, 'om!"

Wally tried to say as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Kid sat down and helped himself to two pancakes. He had just started eating when Liz and Patty joined. Both wore their regular jeans, but had ditched the hats and belly tank-tops. Instead, Liz wore a shirt that said, 'I'm with Sis' with an arrow that pointed to her left. Patty's shirt said, 'That's me' with a smiley face where the arrow would've been.

Liz's hair was tied up in a ponytail while Patty left hers only brushed.

"Good morning!"

Patty screamed happily to no one in particular. Wally's mom smiled and said,

"Good morning, Patty."

Patty beamed as she sat down to eat her two choice pancakes. Kid had finished one pancake and had started on the other. Liz also sat down, but only took one pancake. Soon everyone was finished with breakfast and ready for school. Wally's mom got the car ready while the tens packed backpacks and lunches. Kid looked over his schedule one more time as they walked to the waiting car. Before long, the car was at the school.

"Have a good day, all of you!"

Wally's mom said. The group waved as she pulled away.

"Alright! Your first class is with me."

Wally pointed at Kid. Wally suddenly looked like he remembered something and started searching his backpack. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the sisters.

"I can't give all three of you a tour before the bell rings. Hopefully that map helps."

Wally said. The girls looked over the map and brought out their schedules.

"Alright. We've got this."

"Most of the kids here would be glad to help; if you get lost."

"Thanks Wally."

The girls walked away while Wally led Kid to a side entrance of the school. Wally gave Kid pointers and showed him where all his classes were. The warning bell rang, which drove the boys to first period. Kid was led into an English classroom where the teacher started class by saying,

"I hope you all had a good Spring Break. We have a new student with us- please come introduce yourself."

Kid walked up to the front of the class, smiled and said,

"Hello. I'm Alex Airda. Nice to meet you."

The rest of the school day was about the same. When the final bell rang, kid walked out the front doors of the school and met with Wally at the sidewalk.

"So, how was your first day?"

Wally asked.

"I have never had to introduce myself so many times, so many ways."

Kid answered stretching. The two only had to wait a short time before Liz and Patty met up with them.

"Alrighty. Follow me."

Wally said. The trio followed him deeper into the city. After walking for what seemed forever, Wally turned into a slightly shady alleyway. Kid was a bit confused, but continued walking after Wally. The alleyway was a bit narrow, but mainly because of all the trash. An old fashioned telephone booth stood by a wall with a sign saying, 'Out of Order.'

"Let's go."

Wally finally said, patting the booth door.

"I don't get it."

Kid said, cocking his head a few degrees.

"Same here."

Liz added. The two looked back at Patty to see if she had anything to add. Instead, Patty was playing with the cardboard boxes, making herself look like a robot.

"Boop. Whir. Boop."

Patty imitated more robot sounds while walking around in a mechanical fashion.

"Uh…this is a jump gate to the Cave. I'll show you."

Wally brought back the topic. He walked in, closed the door and only waited a moment before a yellow flash erased Wally's figure from view. Kid opened the door, astonished.

"Well the. I'll go next."

Kid walked into the telephone booth and looked around a bit. _Sure is dusty._ He thought. The yellow light came to life beneath him and he felt like he was going through a vacuum.

"Recognized. Kid, A08."

The computer's voice was the first thing he heard. Kid blinked twice before moving to the center of the Cave.

"How was the first day of school?"

Aqualad asked, giving Kid a warm grin.

"It was good. Nothing like my class back home."

"Good to hear. Go change. We may have something to do later."

As Kid left, he noticed that Patty was still in her robot costume while it seemed like Liz had still not gotten used to jump gate travel.

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

The rest of the evening passed with nothing special. Out of sheer boredom, Kid decided to take a simple walk at the city park. Since night had fallen, no one else was at the park. Once he got to the center of the park, Kid sat on a bench and straightened his legs far out onto the sidewalk.

Street lamps were the only source of light, since the moon hadn't risen yet. Footsteps fat to Kid's left startled him. He looked over to see Mr. Freeze, in his cryogenic suit, walking down the sidewalk toward Kid. _What should I do?_ Kid thought while a small half-frown, half-sneer appeared on his face.

Freeze stopped walking in front of Kid and turned to face him. Kid's half-sneer left, making Kid only frown. Mr. Freeze then remarked,

"You seem familiar, boy."

"One would think a past experience would've had me running long before you got here."

"Now that I think about it, I know I've met you somewhere."

The two entered a staring contest as the conversation slipped away. Out of nowhere, the icy villain shot at Kid. Kid barely got out of the way and skidded along the cement, crouching. The ice beam became a massive hunk of ice that expanded for a few seconds before stopping.

"Are you, or are you not, Stripes?!"

Freezes screamed. Kid's face quickly became stunned before he said,

"Who?"

Kid stood up, only to duck back down onto his belly to avoid another freeze blast.

"I would've just passed you by,"

Freeze said,

"If I hadn't known you'd become another pet of the Justice League."

"You must be disappointed then."

Kid retorted, trying to stand up. He only got to his knees before he realized his feet had been caught in the ice. Well, I'm screwed. Kid thought frantically.

" _Me'ghan! Me'ghan! Can you hear me_?"

Kid tried to call. No response. He then went for his earpiece when Freeze hit his hand with the freeze gun. Kid's hand hit the ground but the ice didn't shatter. It chipped here and there, but nothing significant. As Kid frantically brought his hands together to try and pull the ice off, Freeze froze both hands together. Man, I'm an idiot. Kid scolded himself.

"You made that too easy."

Mr. Freeze commented, smirking.

"I realize that now."

Kid replied, attempting a brave front. Freeze walked over and removed Kid's earpiece, froze it and tossed it into the bushes. Then the villain picked Kid up by the collar, raising him far enough into the air to make Kid wince. The strain of his legs under the ice was almost enough to make him wish his legs were broken.

"Hmm…"

Freeze thought aloud as he inspected Kid's face. Freeze then ripped the wig off and smiled, tossing it aside. Then Freeze asked,

"How does one go from villain to a hero's pet?"

"I am no pet. And I never was a villain."

"A shame. But you will serve The Light just as well."

Freeze remarked with a hint of deep menace. Kid's eyes grew wide before Freeze drew back his fist and everything went black.


	4. Episode 4

**I'm wondering if I've been getting the characters right...**

 **Anyway, READ!**

"Begin the duel."

Black Canary said. Artemis faced off against Kid Flash. The team had friendly food bets on who would win, while Kid stood watching the duel with hands in pockets. Liz bet an entire hamburger on Artemis while Patty cheered on dressed as a bluebird.

"Who are you cheering for?!"

Kid asked Patty with a hint of annoyance. While he was distracted, Artemis rushed Kid Flash and quickly won the duel. KF lay face-up wondering how Artemis had beat him so fast. Meanwhile, those who had bet for Artemis collected their winnings.

"That'll be enough for today, kids."

Black Canary finished. Kid turned to go to the library when the team stopped him.

"Hey Kid, guess what?"

Said the recovered KF.

"What?"

"Well, since you want to learn about everything you can in this dimension, why not go to school?"  
Robin interrupted.

"School?"

"Yeah. Liz and Patty are all for it; you'll be attending school with Kid Flash. We can't guarantee you'll always be in a class with someone you know."

Miss M said.

"I can't go to school like this."

Kid pointed out, grabbing a piece of striped hair in one hand and his tux in the other to prove his point.

"That's why we went shopping."

Aqualad, having fully recovered, presented a perfectly symmetrical, normal-looking, light brown haired wig.

"This should cover the stripes."

Aqualad added. Liz and Patty pulled out contact cases. Liz said,

"We got four pairs, each in the color of blue. Your eyes will either appear blue or green."

Now Robin and Superboy brought out normal clothing.

"We didn't know your exact size. Hope they fit."

The clothes were a few pairs of jeans and blank, colored t-shirts. They had even bought a new pair of shoes, perfect for all sorts of activity.

"I don't know what to say,"

Kid said, smiling a bit.

"But I'll start with thanks."

He finished. Patty exclaimed,

"All that's left is to give you a new name!"

"New name?"

Kid asked.

"Yes. A name to conceal your true identity."

Aqualad said. Robing then added with a slight giggle,

"How ironic. For everyone else, it's the other way around."

KF stepped in to explain.

"He means that we make superhero names to cover our normal names. You're making a normal name to cover your hero name."

Artemis then froze Kid with a question.

"Is 'Kid' really your full hero name?"

Zatanna and Kid met each other's gaze in an instant.

"Uh…yes. With 'Kid' as my name, our enemies will underestimate me greatly, handing me the battle."

Kid said quickly, almost sweating. Liz and Patty didn't question Kid, only gathering up the clothes and accessories for him.

"I've got it!"

Robin almost burst with excitement.

"How about your name being, 'Alex Airda'?"

He said. Patty started jumped up and down, almost dropping the mass of clothes.

"Yes; yes; it's perfect for you, Kid!"

"Do you accept the name?"

Aqualad asked.

"Yes. I like it. Alex it is."

Kid replied.

"Very well."

Aqualad said. Artemis the suggested,

"How about you go change? We need to see how you'll look as Alex."

Kid didn't get the chance to answer before Liz and Patty dragged him to his room. They tossed all the clothes and accessories on his bed and went out into the hall before shutting the door.

"We'll be waiting in the main room!"

Liz's muffled voice came through the door.

Kid look at the mirror as he adjusted the final component to his disguise -the wig. The fake hair's cut matched Kid's original haircut, which made his slightly happy. Kid had picked out a nice pair of jeans and the red t-shirt. The blue contacts did clash with the yellow, making his eye color appear green. _I think I'll have to go get a jacket sometime._ He noted.

Kid's transformation was complete. _I'm completely unrecognizable._ He thought happily. Kid life his room and headed for the main room where everyone was waiting. As luck would have it, the team stood facing the other way watching what appeared to be the news. Kid grinned deviously as he walked up behind the group as silently as possible. No one noticed his approach but Miss M. When she turned around, Kid put a finger to his mouth to indicate silence while still smiling. She got the message and winked an understanding.

"-as we await the response of the Justice League."

The reporter finished. Batman appeared out of nowhere and turned the channel off.

"This will be handled by the League. You all take a day off. Understood?"

The team groaned, but nodded. Batman looked at Kid and, after a moment, said,

"I almost didn't recognize you."

Then turned and left. The team turned to see Kid. KF was the only one to jump back and fall in surprise.

"You're adorable!"

Patty cried, almost tackling him with a feathery hug. One feather managed to tickle Kid's nose, making him sneeze. Patty let go, laughing.

"Your new look does suit you well."

Superboy complimented.

"Thanks."

Kid replied. By now, KF had gotten up from the initial shock. He raced over and tried to sling his arm over Kid's shoulders, but Kid ducked. The speed of the failed attempt made KF go spinning and fall back onto the floor. Everyone laughed as KF tried to stand, but was too dizzy to do so.

"Here's your schedule, 'Alex.'"

Robin said, handing a paper to Kid.

"When did you do this?"

"While you were changing. Your story is that you were homeschooled for the majority of your education, but with you family trying to move and so many changes going on, public school had to do."

"What grade am I in?"

Kid asked, looking over his schedule.

"You'll be a sophomore with KF, Liz and Patty. The story there I that to make sure you're on track with everyone, you down-graded."

"I see. Eight classes, huh?"

"Yep. Eight different teachers that teach the basics."

Robin answered every question. Kid Flash butted in to say,

"Just remember to call me Wally, okay?"

"And you remember to call me Alex."

Kid said.

"Should we change our names?"

Liz said.

"No, your identity is a little more secure than the rest of ours. After all, no one would recognize you when you're in pistol form. Besides, how many other people have normal names like Liz and Patty?"

Robin pointed out. Liz replied,

"Yeah, okay. That makes sense."

She started helping Patty get out of the costume.

"Just one last question: When do we start?"

Kid asked. Aqualad answered,

"Tomorrow. We've arranged for you to stay at Wally's tonight so you have an idea of how early you need to get up an how long it would take to get there in time."

"You guys really thought of everything behind my back, didn't you?"

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

"Hey, it's time to get up."

Wally said, flipping the light on. Kid rolled onto his back and squinted. He took a deep breath and brought himself to his feet. Wally had left to wake the girls the same way. Kid stretched and put his hand through his hair. Kid first put his clothes on, which were in his duffle bag, his choices being a pair of jeans and a green shirt. He then combed hi hair and put the fine wig on. Kid combed the wig and shifted to a point where it was comfortable, covering all his real hair and symmetrical.

Next he put in his contacts. Kid's eyes became green instantly. Finally he put on the tennis shoes and left the room. Wally was already in the kitchen, scarfing down his breakfast. His mother brought out another pile of pancakes to compensate the pancakes eaten by Wally.

"Good morning, Alex."

She said.

"Good morning, ma'am. This all looks delicious."

"Thank you. Now if only a certain young man could say that as fast as he eats."

"Mmanks, 'om!"

Wally tried to say as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Kid sat down and helped himself to two pancakes. He had just started eating when Liz and Patty joined. Both wore their regular jeans, but had ditched the hats and belly tank-tops. Instead, Liz wore a shirt that said, 'I'm with Sis' with an arrow that pointed to her left. Patty's shirt said, 'That's me' with a smiley face where the arrow would've been.

Liz's hair was tied up in a ponytail while Patty left hers only brushed.

"Good morning!"

Patty screamed happily to no one in particular. Wally's mom smiled and said,

"Good morning, Patty."

Patty beamed as she sat down to eat her two choice pancakes. Kid had finished one pancake and had started on the other. Liz also sat down, but only took one pancake. Soon everyone was finished with breakfast and ready for school. Wally's mom got the car ready while the tens packed backpacks and lunches. Kid looked over his schedule one more time as they walked to the waiting car. Before long, the car was at the school.

"Have a good day, all of you!"

Wally's mom said. The group waved as she pulled away.

"Alright! Your first class is with me."

Wally pointed at Kid. Wally suddenly looked like he remembered something and started searching his backpack. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the sisters.

"I can't give all three of you a tour before the bell rings. Hopefully that map helps."

Wally said. The girls looked over the map and brought out their schedules.

"Alright. We've got this."

"Most of the kids here would be glad to help; if you get lost."

"Thanks Wally."

The girls walked away while Wally led Kid to a side entrance of the school. Wally gave Kid pointers and showed him where all his classes were. The warning bell rang, which drove the boys to first period. Kid was led into an English classroom where the teacher started class by saying,

"I hope you all had a good Spring Break. We have a new student with us- please come introduce yourself."

Kid walked up to the front of the class, smiled and said,

"Hello. I'm Alex Airda. Nice to meet you."

The rest of the school day was about the same. When the final bell rang, kid walked out the front doors of the school and met with Wally at the sidewalk.

"So, how was your first day?"

Wally asked.

"I have never had to introduce myself so many times, so many ways."

Kid answered stretching. The two only had to wait a short time before Liz and Patty met up with them.

"Alrighty. Follow me."

Wally said. The trio followed him deeper into the city. After walking for what seemed forever, Wally turned into a slightly shady alleyway. Kid was a bit confused, but continued walking after Wally. The alleyway was a bit narrow, but mainly because of all the trash. An old fashioned telephone booth stood by a wall with a sign saying, 'Out of Order.'

"Let's go."

Wally finally said, patting the booth door.

"I don't get it."

Kid said, cocking his head a few degrees.

"Same here."

Liz added. The two looked back at Patty to see if she had anything to add. Instead, Patty was playing with the cardboard boxes, making herself look like a robot.

"Boop. Whir. Boop."

Patty imitated more robot sounds while walking around in a mechanical fashion.

"Uh…this is a jump gate to the Cave. I'll show you."

Wally brought back the topic. He walked in, closed the door and only waited a moment before a yellow flash erased Wally's figure from view. Kid opened the door, astonished.

"Well the. I'll go next."

Kid walked into the telephone booth and looked around a bit. _Sure is dusty._ He thought. The yellow light came to life beneath him and he felt like he was going through a vacuum.

"Recognized. Kid, A08."

The computer's voice was the first thing he heard. Kid blinked twice before moving to the center of the Cave.

"How was the first day of school?"

Aqualad asked, giving Kid a warm grin.

"It was good. Nothing like my class back home."

"Good to hear. Go change. We may have something to do later."

As Kid left, he noticed that Patty was still in her robot costume while it seemed like Liz had still not gotten used to jump gate travel.

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

The rest of the evening passed with nothing special. Out of sheer boredom, Kid decided to take a simple walk at the city park. Since night had fallen, no one else was at the park. Once he got to the center of the park, Kid sat on a bench and straightened his legs far out onto the sidewalk.

Street lamps were the only source of light, since the moon hadn't risen yet. Footsteps fat to Kid's left startled him. He looked over to see Mr. Freeze, in his cryogenic suit, walking down the sidewalk toward Kid. _What should I do?_ Kid thought while a small half-frown, half-sneer appeared on his face.

Freeze stopped walking in front of Kid and turned to face him. Kid's half-sneer left, making Kid only frown. Mr. Freeze then remarked,

"You seem familiar, boy."

"One would think a past experience would've had me running long before you got here."

"Now that I think about it, I know I've met you somewhere."

The two entered a staring contest as the conversation slipped away. Out of nowhere, the icy villain shot at Kid. Kid barely got out of the way and skidded along the cement, crouching. The ice beam became a massive hunk of ice that expanded for a few seconds before stopping.

"Are you, or are you not, Stripes?!"

Freezes screamed. Kid's face quickly became stunned before he said,

"Who?"

Kid stood up, only to duck back down onto his belly to avoid another freeze blast.

"I would've just passed you by,"

Freeze said,

"If I hadn't known you'd become another pet of the Justice League."

"You must be disappointed then."

Kid retorted, trying to stand up. He only got to his knees before he realized his feet had been caught in the ice. Well, I'm screwed. Kid thought frantically.

" _Me'ghan! Me'ghan! Can you hear me_?"

Kid tried to call. No response. He then went for his earpiece when Freeze hit his hand with the freeze gun. Kid's hand hit the ground but the ice didn't shatter. It chipped here and there, but nothing significant. As Kid frantically brought his hands together to try and pull the ice off, Freeze froze both hands together. Man, I'm an idiot. Kid scolded himself.

"You made that too easy."

Mr. Freeze commented, smirking.

"I realize that now."

Kid replied, attempting a brave front. Freeze walked over and removed Kid's earpiece, froze it and tossed it into the bushes. Then the villain picked Kid up by the collar, raising him far enough into the air to make Kid wince. The strain of his legs under the ice was almost enough to make him wish his legs were broken.

"Hmm…"

Freeze thought aloud as he inspected Kid's face. Freeze then ripped the wig off and smiled, tossing it aside. Then Freeze asked,

"How does one go from villain to a hero's pet?"

"I am no pet. And I never was a villain."

"A shame. But you will serve The Light just as well."

Freeze remarked with a hint of deep menace. Kid's eyes grew wide before Freeze drew back his fist and everything went black.


	5. Episode 5

**Not much to say for Author's Note this time around...**

 **So READ!**

(Back at Mount Justice.)

"Hey, where'd Kid go?"

Liz remarked after finally recovering from jump gate sickness. Superboy replied,

"Said he wanted to go for a walk. It's a nice, relaxing way to see the city."

"Still, he shouldn't have gone alone."

Liz sighed. Robin tried to reassure her by saying,

"He was still dressed as Alex. Besides, sometimes a guy needs a little time to himself."

Liz didn't say anything else, but went to turn on the news. Miss Martian walked to Liz's side and told her,

"If it makes you feel better, we can track his location with his earpiece."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Liz agreed. Patty stood behind her sister, awestruck with the reporter.

"Hey…"

Patty whined when Miss Martian changed the screen from the news to a large map of the city.

"Now to find his location alone…"

Miss Martian mumbled to herself. She typed in a few more commands before looking up to the screen.

"Kid should pop up on the map any second."

Miss M. announced. The rest of the team had gathered around, curious of their comrades' location. 'NO SIGNAL FOUND' appeared in the middle of the screen.

"That's not right…"

Miss M. said, worried. She frantically began typing again.

"Allow me."

Robin interjected, moving between the girls to plug in his arm remote.

"…and enter previous time logs…"

Robin muttered to himself. Not twenty seconds had passed before Robin had the tracker set back an hour.

"Alright,"

Robin said, pretending to be a tour bus guide,

"Here we have Kid moving through the streets, maybe on a bus."

He sped up the dot that represented Kid.

"Now we see him go to the park and stop."

"Hypothetically; sit on a bench?"

Artemis added. Robin did not reply, but continued.

"Let's zoom in a bit; ok; he got off the theoretical bench really fast."

"Maybe a spider was on the bench."

KF snickered; only earning him a soft, small punch in the shoulder from Zatanna.

"Hold on."

Robin said. He brought the camera angle down and leveled it with the ground.

"Kid's crouched."

Liz pointed out. Robin continued to roll the camera.

"Kid gets up, only to fall down again."

Aqualad noted.

"He doesn't get up all the way after."

Robin added in. Just a few moments after, the signal was lost.

"I think this calls for an emergency mission."

Aqualad said. As the team began to leave and prepare, Zatanna asked,

"Are we able to track immediate villains?"

"Maybe. Only while they're in a small radius of the earpiece tracker, I think."

Robin replied. He quickly hacked into that specific area of tracking. Only one dark blue dot showed up where Kid had been.

"Mr. Freeze."

"Well, there was definitely a small struggle here."

KF commented loudly. The team had just gotten to the center of the park. Massive chunks of ice dotted the area, along with a discarded wig. Superboy came out of nearby bushes carrying a small item.

"Here's Kid's earpiece."

Superboy said, holding up the frozen item.

"I hope Kid's still alright."

Liz whimpered. Kid Flash then said,

"Now the question is: where have they gone?"

Nobody could answer. Miss M. suddenly gasped and fell to her knees.

" _My head_!"

She exclaimed mentally. Everyone winced as they were connected.

" _Hello? Can…anyone…hear me_?"

Kid's voice softly eased their headaches.

" _Kid? Are you alright_?"

Aqualad was the first to reply.

" _Thank goodness… I…finally managed to…connect."_

" _What's with the searing headache_?"

Kid Flash groaned.

" _That's…the tranquilizers'…side effects…wearing off_."

Kid answered.

" _What happened to you_?"

Zatanna asked. Kid replied, but not to Zatanna,

" _Miss Martian, can you telepathically share memories_?"

" _Of course. Why_?"

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

"Ah. Ze lad awakens."

A voice helped Kid wake up. Kid moaned slightly before opening his eyes. He found himself inside a glass cylinder on a vertical table. His wrists, ankles and waist were tightly secured. A few wires stuck to the sides of his head. Kid immediately began straining against the restraints on his wrists.

"Non; non. Don't do that."

The voice said calmly. Kid ignored it and tried to use all his strength. The metal started to squeal and hardly loosened. Kid felt a spark of hope as he pushed even harder.

"Hah; children. They never learn."

The voice sighed. Kid paused a moment to see a robotic claw press a button. The wires on his head came alive with electricity. Kid began to scream, but muffled it behind a tight jaw. As quick as it came, the electricity stopped, allowing Kid to gasp.

Kid looked out the glass to face: a brain. Kid's eye twitched. _This is happening, all because of a stinkin' brain_?! _And why does it have a French accent?_ Kid quickly felt enraged and humiliated.

"Bonjour, malade. You may call me, 'The Brain.'"

It said. Kid turned his head and grumbled,

"Might as well call you, 'The Goop.'"

The Brain ignored the comment and summoned a lab assistant. Then it ordered,

"I require a dose of tranquilizer and a vial for a separate blood test."

The assistant nodded and took off.

"You are wondering; 'Where am I,' non?"

The Brain turned back to Kid. Kid turned his head back to the villain and replied,

"More or less."

"Ha ha! I think I'm going to like you, little Grim Reaper."

The Brain laughed. _Can brains really laugh_? Kid thought.

"How do you know what I am? And fine, where am I?"

Kid growled.

"Mes amis, you are deep under Cadmus Labs. Le Justice League does not know of its revival. To answer le first question, there were enough hints about you to uncover the darker side to you. Le Riddler is indeed an idiot, but figured it out shortly after moi."

The Brain answered. The lab assistant returned with the requested materials.

"Merci. Now return to your work."

The Brain told the assistant, who was gone within a second. Kid's gut began to sink as the super villain first prepared a needle and attached the vial to it.

"This won't hurt…much."

It said. The Brain then pulled a lever that rotated Kid's left arm down to his side. The Brain attached said vial and needle to an arm that could move in and out of the glass cylinder. After The Brain pressed another button, the needle slowly made its way to Kid's arm. Kid shut his eyes as the needle touched his skin. Blood quickly filled the vial and was removed when full.

Kid watched the vial be removed from the attachment. He did not notice the tranquilizer enter his neck until it was too late.

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

" _Don't worry Kid; we'll be there A-S-A-P_."

Aqualad assured when the memory was over.

" _I'll hold out until then."_

Kid replied, still a bit sleepy. Then the mental link with Kid was stopped; as Miss M. had a bit of trouble reaching and holding the connection.

"Think we should involve the Justice League this time?"

Zatanna asked.

"For Kids' sake and for all the possible mutants; yes. But we won't call until we are at Cadmus."

Aqualad sighed, but smiled. The team agreed completely with smiles of their own. Miss M. summoned the bio ship and they left the park for Cadmus. As they flew, KF asked,

"So… who's gonna call the League?"

"I will."

Robin volunteered within a single second. No one objected. The team arrived at Cadmus under stealth mode.

"Alright. We go as far as possible into Cadmus without detection. Hopefully, if we are to be discovered, that will be after Kid is free. Robin, begin the call."

Aqualad briefed, then ordered. The team began running covertly into the walls of Cadmus. Into his earpiece, Robin spoke,

"Hey, Batman. We've got an urgent need for League back-up."

"For what purpose?"

"Cadmus Labs has revived its old work force underground. Also, there's been a Kid-napping."

Robin snickered at the pun.

'Very well. League back-up will arrive shortly. But wait outside."

"Too late."

Robin replied. The conversation ended there. The Thompson Sisters stuck to the back of the group, with Patty as a pistol and Liz as the wielder.

"Will you two be alright in a fight?"

Superboy asked as they all ran.

"We were fighters before Kid met us."

Liz answered.

"Yeah, we're way good!"

Patty exclaimed. Just then they reached an elevator.

"Do we dare?"

Artemis inquired.

"We dare."

KF said, pressing the button. The entire group pressed against the walls by the elevator and waited. The doors soon opened and Robin checked the interior.

"All clear."

He said as he rushed in to hold it open. Once everyone was on, Robin opened the control panel and hacked into the elevator controls. The elevator was quickly overtaken and began the long decent into the sub-levels.

"Well, this is a bit nicer of a way to get in than last time."

KF broke the silence. Superboy tensed up and the silence became extremely awkward. The awkwardness remained until they reached sub-level fifty. The doors opened and Robin blurted,

"Oh. These caves again. Wait a second. We didn't even bother to know where Kid is!"

"Let's find out."

Miss M. replied. She opened her telepathy to Kid and called out,

" _Kid, can you hear me?_ "

" _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Where are you?"_

Kid took a few seconds before responding.

" _Uh…heavy-set sliding doors; multi-colored rock and end of cave tunnel?"_

Artemis groaned.

" _And we have no idea how many rooms are down here and how many are exactly what you described."_

She also said. Everyone stopped in thought. Suddenly Kid said,

" _How about I use Soul Perception to guide you to my location?"_

" _Perfect!"_

Zatanna affirmed. Aqualad asked,

" _Very well. Kid, are we on the right floor?"_

 _"_ _Just a sec…wow. Yes. You guys are actually pretty close."_

" _A great start. Next step: right or left?"_

Superboy asked. Kid thought for a moment while studying before answering,

" _Right._ "

The game of guidance went on for several minutes before Kid exclaimed,

" _You're right in front of the door!"_

Aqualad and Superboy jumped to the task of prying the door open. Robin stopped them by hissing,

"Guys! We should disarm security first."

The team disabled the alarms and then let Aqualad and Superboy pull the doors open. Artemis and Zatanna prepared for a fight, but made sure the room was clear as the boys pulled the doors open. The room itself was full of tables, equipment and oddities, but no enemies. Kid was still inside the holding chamber, but awake and happy to see his friends. Patty instantly transformed and ran up to the glass.

"Kid! You're okay!"

She said with her face pressed against the glass.

"Okay might be a stretch."

Kid replied, his eyes a bit dark. Superboy walked up and punched the glass into millions of pieces. Robin leaped onto the chamber to pick the locks on the restraints. Kid waited patiently the whole time, conserving and building strength. Aqualad stood back to give his team room to work. He asked Kid,

"How much of the tranquilizer has worn off?"

"I'll be fine, but still a bit sluggish should a fight rise up."

Kid answered with ease. Kid then added,

"I think that tranquilizer was specially made for me, which made the effects worse."

Robin unlocked one restraint, which unlocked the rest. The waiting team caught Kid as he fell out of the chamber.

"Alright team, we'll try to make a sneak exit. Liz, Patty, you support Kid as we go."

Aqualad ordered. The sisters saluted Aqualad then put Kid's arms around their shoulders. They had just left the room when a large boom overhead shook the ground and caused everyone to lose their footing. The shaking only lasted a few seconds before ending abruptly.

"Uh… what was that?"

KF asked bluntly.

"Maybe the League?"  
Patty guessed. Everyone looked at each other with unknowing in their eyes. A second boom came with the same result.

"Whatever it is, it's a sign we need to leave. Now."

Aqualad said. They all ran to the elevator while looking out for anyone or anything that would obstruct their escape. Kid ran as easily as he normally would, only Liz and Patty kept him upright. As they all ran, a door along the right of the corridor began to open. A lady with a clipboard stepped out, unaware of the large group about to run by. When she noticed, she gasped and fell backward. The team took no time to run by, not bothering to look inside. But Kid did, taking a peek as he went by.

His eyes grew wide within that single moment. Suspended within light and surrounded by glass, were two glowing, resonating, red Kishin souls.


	6. Episode 6

**This chapter is a bit short, but who cares? (All of you. XD I'M KIDDING JUST LAUGH AND READ.)**

"Liz! Patty! We have to go back, now!"

Kid just about screamed. The girls instantly stopped running and Kid with them.

"Kid, what's the matter?"

Liz asked with confusion.

"Kishin souls. Only two, but we have to deal with them now."

Kid answered in a dark tone. Superboy looked back to say,

"Kid, what're you doing?'

The rest of the team stopped and turned to hear Kid's answered.

"Just a quick side job."

Liz and Patty became pistols and Kid rushed into the room. Other scientists saw him enter and dove under nearby desks. Kid lifted the guns and only fired one bullet from both. The glass easily shattered. Kid tossed the sisters next to the now exposed souls. They returned to human and grasped a soul, looking at them with uncertainty.

"Girls, just eat them quick. We need to get moving."

Kid told them, rubbing his neck. Patty smiled and replied,

"Okay!"

She swallowed the Kishin soul and burped. Patty laughed and returned to her place at Kids' side. Liz whimpered and stuffed the soul in her mouth. She swallowed, which was followed by a violent shiver.

"I don't know how Soul does it…"

She mumbled. The team had been standing in the doorway, taken by unbelief.

"What…were those?"

KF finally managed to say.

"We'll discuss that once we're back at the Cave."

Kid evaded the question. Zatanna snapped everyone out of it by saying,

"We really need to get out of here."

"Right. Let's move."

Aqualad agreed. They left the room and ran the rest of the way to the elevator without incident. Artemis opened the elevator before they reached it by shooting an arrow and hitting the button. Amazingly, the elevator still worked. The team loaded onto the elevator and began the ascent to the main floor. Kid took his weight off Liz and Patty and instead leaned on the elevator side rails.

"That must be some strong tranquilizer."

Miss M. commented.

"That and this being the first time I've ever experienced tranqs."

Kid wiped the sweat off his forehead with his short sleeve. Just then a third boom, much closer now, shook out the elevator lights.

"Heh. Just look on the bright side: We're still going up.

Patty joked. Miss M. giggled, but was the only one. Pretty soon they were near the main floor and could easily hear the sounds of combat. The doors opened and a small piece of brick flew inside. Everyone simultaneously ducked to allow the shrapnel to hit the back wall of the elevator.

"Well, we got the League. Now what?"

Artemis pointed out. The League fought against Genomorphs, Kobra-venom amped animals with control collars and miscellaneous villains.

"How'd we even get past all this?"

Superboy asked as they all crawled out of the elevator.

"No clue. But we should assist the League."

Aqualad replied. The team leapt into action where they could. Liz and Patty returned to pistols while Kid stayed against a wall, blasting anything in sight. A large Genomorph, annoyed by Kid's bullets, attempted to grab him. Kid dove out of reach under a balcony of the second floor. From there, Kid returned a rapid-fire onslaught to the Genomorph's face.

It roared and fell over, almost onto Robin.

"Dude!"

"Sorry!"

Kid apologized, standing back up.

"Miss Martian! Link us up!"

Aqualad ordered.

" _Link established."_

Her voice confirmed. KF immediately said,

" _Hey! Anybody seen The Brain?_ "

" _Now that you mention it, nope._ "

Zatanna answered, followed by her question:

" _Kid, is this a good time for Cannon?_ "

" _No, it's far too confined. The blast would injure League members and ourselves."_

He reasoned. Kid came out from under the balcony and braced himself against a pillar. He ahd just started shooting when a familiar voice behind him said,

"Bonjour, petit Reaper."

Kid turned around fast enough to give anyone whiplash, but not fast enough to see and avoid the Taser that hit his side. He collapsed onto the floor, then got on his elbows.

" _I found the Brain. Can I get some help?_ "

Kid sent through telepathy while gritting his teeth.

"Le Justice League was not anticipated in such large numbers,

The Brain said,

"But, tests were finished. You, monsieur, are no longer needed."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kid growled.

"In time. Au revoir, Reaper."

The Brain laughed, sliding back into the darkness. Aqualad came at that moment to help Kid up.

"The Brain?"

"Just missed 'em."

Kid sighed in reply. By now, the battle was over with unconscious villains or escaped mutants. There were only few injuries to League members, but none serious.

"Hey Kid, you okay?"

Miss M. floated down, landing next to Superboy and Wolf. Zatanna, Artemis and Robin joined the team circle. Robin's cape was badly torn and would need either extensive mending or a replacement.

"I would've been worse off,"

Robin said, noticing Kid's concern for his cape.

"If you hadn't knocked that Genome short."

Liz and Patty returned to human and stood simply smiling at Kid's side. KF finally skidded into the last standing spot in the group circle.

"We're gonna get it this time. Feeling the aster, but Batman's peeved."

KF groaned. They all took a peek at the hero, looking away as Batman returned the gaze. Kid caught Superboy cast his eyes down when Superman looked at him.

"Try to stand straight."

Aqualad whispered. Kid's back whipped into position, almost making him too dizzy to stand at all. He wobbled for a moment before Patty grabbed his shoulder.

"So then,"

Batman began,

"Why didn't you wait?"

Kid's gut sank as he waited for an answer. Saying he needed immediate help wouldn't help them any.

"It's our team;"

Aqualad replied,

"We support each other as equally as we protect the citizens of any country."

He finished. Kid smiled, knowing that his team was much closer to being ready to accept his grim Reaper status. Batman did not begin to lecture, only saying,

"Your job is done here. Head back to the Cave."

Then he turned away.

"Tsk. Typical."

KF whispered.

"Well, we have no say in the matter. Let's just go back."

Aqualad sighed.

"I'll get the ship ready."

Miss Martian said, flying over the League, apprehended enemies and rubble.

Young (Soul Eater) Justice

Kid looked at the clock in the Cave Library.

"10:49?"

He mumbled, although no one else was around. Kid sighed, marked his place in the book and got up. _I'm sure Liz and Patty are already long asleep_. He thought as he walked down the long hall.

"Kid."

Batman said within a shadow. Kid flinched slightly before saying,

"Yes?"

"Why do you think? What's a reason for today's incidents?"

"I think it's because science doesn't find a Grim Reaper every day."

Silence filled the hallway, making Kid uneasy. Batman said,

"So you aren't human. But do you really think that's the foremost reason?"

"I do."

More silence. _I'll never understand this man,_ Kid thought.

"On a different note, I've been wondering- what is your full name?"

"Death the Kid. Good night."


	7. Episode 7

**An update! How exciting! I'll put the author's note at the bottom this time, so...**

 **READ!**

"Hello, Dad."

"Hi-ya Kid!"

"I've been wondering about that Kishin that we were fighting when I got caught in its portal. What happened to it?"

"It managed to slip away while your friends were in shock. We still haven't managed to find it again."

"Hopefully you can find and catch it. It's the best chance we have to getting me back."

"Well, I bet you are still busy over there."

"Yes. Oddly, I had to eliminate two Kishin souls in a world where Kishin don't exist."

"Hmm. That is strange. I'm sorry, Kid, but I'm quite busy as well. We'll have to talk again soon."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye Kid."

Kid's eyes snapped open after his teacher had repeatedly said his name.

"Alex, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Kid replied, wide awake now. The teacher snorted and began lecturing the class once more while Kid re-thought the small conversation with Lord Death. _If that Kishin is captured, I'll have a shot of going home._ Kid propped his head on his arm, not really listening to the teacher. He shut his eyes again, thinking about the Kishin souls at Cadmus Labs. _But, what if my coming here has allowed Kishin to get a grasp of this world? I might never get the chance to go back._ Kid sighed and opened his eyes. _I can't be self-centered, though. Liz and Patty might never go back either._

"Dude, are you ok?"

Wally whispered from Kid's side. Their desks were right next to each other, a bad mistake on the teacher's part.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Kid whispered back.

"You've been out of it since- you know."

The Cadmus Labs incident had only been three days ago, but Kid still felt that they had missed something- something big.

"I know, alright. But there's a feeling I can't shake. Like something else was going on but we all missed it completely."

"Well, you're not the only one. The entire team feels the same way."

"Something you'd like to share with the class, boys?"

Their teacher had popped into existence in front of their desks, folding her arms and sunlight glinting off her glasses.

"No ma'am. Just a close friend-to-friend chat."

Wally quickly improvised, once again leaning across the row to put his arm over Kid's shoulders. The teacher snorted and returned to the front of the classroom where she began talking again, but in hyper-speed.

The end of the school day came and they met on the sidewalk as usual. Wally seemed anxious to get going

"Come on! I am not missing another day at the beach." He finally said. Kid, confused, asked,

"Since when was there a plan to go to the beach?"

Wally smiled and answered, "Since the weather finally got better."

"Wait a second." Liz interjected, "We'll have to go buy swimsuits before we hit the beach."

"That's right…" Kid mumbled.

Wally shrugged and said, "I guess we have to make it fast."

Before he knew it, Kid was at the mall being dragged into a swim store by Wally. Liz and Patty disappeared the instant they walked through the doors. _They'll be fine,_ Kid thought. _It's a store and they're girls. As long as they choose a single, not-too-expensive swimsuit, everything should be fine…_

"Hey, is this one good?" Wally got Kid's attention. The swim trunks Wally picked were white with multi-colored stars all over.

"No, it's not… my style." Kid stammered. A bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. _In fact, it's not symmetrical at all!_ He turned his gaze away to keep himself from trying to fix it. Then he saw the perfect swim trunks. He picked them up off the shelf and unfolded them. _Black and perfectly symmetrical. Pockets are a bonus._ Kid smiled as he thought.

"It does suit you. Hope it fits." Wally agreed as if he was in on Kid's thoughts. Together they made the purchase and were waiting by the door when Liz and Patty finally found their bikinis. Matching, of course. It was later at the Cave that the team- the whole team, as Wally kept talking about some 'last time'- finally set out to the next door beach.

Before they left, Khaldur told Kid, "You don't have to wear your wig and contacts." So Kid had left them in his room. However, seeing Liz and Patty without their usual hats was something Kid wasn't used to just yet. The team arrived at the beach. Kid took the time to set his towel on the sand while everyone else dumped their stuff on the ground and raced into the water. Once it was perfect, Kid ran and jumped into the water.

Half an hour passed before Kid finally got out and laid on his towel, crossing his arms behind his head and soaking up the hot sun. A breeze quickly passed by, causing the odd bits of Kid's hair to rustle.

"Hey Kid!" Megan called to him, "We're about to start a game of volleyball! You in?"

"Sure! Just a sec." Kid answered. He stood up and shook out his towel before using it to rub the rest of his hair dry. Once that was finished, Kid jogged over to the court.

"Okay Kid, your teammates are Megan, Wally, Khaldur and Zatanna." Robin announced. It was clear that the other team was comprised of Robin, Connor, Artemis, Liz and Patty.  
"Hey, quick Q," Wally shouted. "Powers or no powers?"

Robin thought for a moment before answering, "Alright, but don't pop the ball!"

"This is gonna be one heck of a volleyball game." Artemis stated. The game started with Liz serving. She smacked it over the net into Wally's arms, where he brought it up and let Khaldur to spike it. Zatanna received it and returned it herself, sending it right to Kid. He punched it high into the air, where Khaldur used a water tentacle to spike it again. Patty managed to stop it and Connor stepped in to smack the ball down into the sand.

"Aw, yeah! First point!" Liz jumped as she cheered. Kid looked around at his teams' disheartened, but determined, faces. He turned back around to face the opposite team, who had not celebrated their victory as Liz had. Instead, they were letting Liz take the job of serving a second time. Robin seemed to be keeping one eye on the waves of the sea.

"Ready?" Artemis said. Robin brought himself back into the game. Liz threw it extremely high into the air and stepped back. Robin tossed a small grenade next to the ball. The explosion sent the ball cleanly to Wally, who passed it to Zatanna. She uttered a quick spell that created a wind tunnel around her. The ball soared through the vortex until Zatanna released it. At last, Kid's team had a point of their own.

Kid took the chance to look out at the water. The waves had become smaller. Kid shrugged it off and came back into the game in time to have the ball hit his chest and knock him over.

"Kid, you've gotta pay attention!" Patty scolded. Kid suddenly had a feeling she was the one responsible.

"She's right, you know!" A voice came from the water. Kid sat up and shook the sand out of his hair before he saw the new guy. Total blonde, complete with beard. The outfit we wore had a neon orange shirt with deep green pants. _Overall, symmetrical._ Kid silently noted.

The man began laughing in a deep and hearty way. Megan sauntered to Kid's side and whispered, "That's Aquaman. He's Aqualad's senior, supervisor, superior, guardian, whatever you would like to call him."

"I see. Thanks." Kid replied. _Just like my father to everyone at the DWMA…_ He thought. He glanced at Liz and Patty, who apparently had just been told the same thing by Connor. Kid turned his attention to Aqualad, who was bowing to Aquaman.

"Good to see you, Khaldur."

"It is also wonderful to see you, my king."

"I can see you have new comrades in your midst. Why not we begin with introductions?"

"Of course."

Aqualad led Aquaman over to Liz and Patty first.

"This is Liz," Aqualad put his hand on her shoulder, "The elder sister. And this is Patty, the younger." Putting his hand on her head.

"You look so cool!" Patty exclaimed.

"Thank you ma'am. You both seem like very nice young ladies." Aquaman said and proceeded to bow to the sisters before walking over to Kid.

"This is Kid. He and the sisters work together as a team within a team." Aqualad explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kid."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Aquaman." Kid replied, shaking hands with Aquaman. Aquaman guffawed before saying,

"I can't wait until the day when we get the chance to fight alongside each other."

"I'll try to remain patient in the meantime." Kid smiled. Aquaman looked around the beach and commented,

"Seems I've interrupted your volleyball game."

"It's just a game. What brings you to the Mount?" Robin asked.

"Same old business. League assignments and such." Aquaman sighed.

"Anything we're needed for?" Robin probed.

"Not that I know of. But make sure you keep your communicators on. See you all around." Aquaman waved as he left.

"Anyone still interested in playing volleyball?" Wally asked while tossing the ball up into the air several times. Kid declined with a shake of his head.

"I'm going back to the Mount." He added. Kid gathered his things and casually began walking through the woods.

"Hang on Kid!" Artemis called out as she ran to catch up. "I've been meaning to touch up my bow and make more arrows. I'll head back with you."

Silence cam between them, apart from the dirt crunching under their feet.

"So… what's your world like?" She questioned him at last.

"It's fairly similar to this one, in being full of people with in-human capabilities." Kid replied.

"And where do you live in that kind of place?"

"Uh… I live in a city built to train students, like me and the sisters, to become stronger and better ourselves. Almost like soldiers. The school specializes in sending us students on missions, with different goals and rankings, all over the globe."

"Dang. Sounds a lot more efficient than what we've got here. After all, the League mainly keeps us in the Americas. Ooo! Another question: Who's in charge of all that?"

"…My father." Kid answered slowly. Artemis stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're telling me that your dad runs a worldwide military?"

"Something like that." Kid smirked.

 **Okay! So, this is the last 'episode' I've got and it's been that way for a few years now. Since I started uploading this to Fanfiction, I have picked it up and I have a start to Episode 8. However, I don't know when the next update will be.**

 **I recently went to a panel with several authors attending, and toward the end, they all agreed: Never give up on a project. Finish it, even if it never sees the light of day. So that was inspiring to push me into attempting to finish this story! I hope this quick summary also helps you, dear reader, to finish any projects you haven't finished.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
